Oneshot Jazz After Newborn Fight
by Ellipsis52
Summary: Jasper a besoin de trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d'Alice après la bataille finale d'Eclipse/Hésitation. J/A


**Oneshot - Jazz - The Newborn Fight**

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas oublier mon passé, que je ne pourrais jamais, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que je n'aurais pas souhaité que cela fusse possible.

Le combat de ce matin avait été trop serré pour moi. Et trop de souvenirs que j'avais espéré avoir enterrés à jamais m'avaient alors frappé.

Je me suis souvenu d'une lutte semblable, ayant eu lieu il y a des années, alors que je combattais encore dans le Sud aux côtés de Maria. La bataille avait explosée non loin de la frontière mexicaine, contre une armée plus faible que la notre tant en nombre qu'en force.

Je pensais alors que le combat serait facile.

J'avais tout planifié, et notre armée engagea le combat exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Mon plan avait été parfait, jusqu'au moment où trois d'entre eux se retrouvèrent derrière nous, nous attaquant en tenaille.

Ce qui promettait d'être une guerre de routine se transforma en chaos. Nous n'étions pas préparés à une bataille défensive.

Ma stratégie avait échoué, me coûtant l'extermination de tout le reste de l'armée, et me laissant à peine survivant.

Maria est devenue furieuse lorsqu'elle l'apprit. Elle s'était reposée entièrement sur mes compétences pour conquérir ce territoire, et à la place, elle s'était retrouvée sans armée, son meilleur combattant gravement blessé, et ses territoires perdus.

Aujourd'hui, tout cela aurait pu se répéter. Ou même pire. Ma famille s'était reposée sur le fait que je sois soldat, et ça avait faillit leur coûter la vie à tous.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, et je fermai rapidement les yeux. Cela faisait un certain temps que je n'avais rien mangé, et je savais que cela risquait de l'inquiéter. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, je pouvais sentir une vague d'amour rayonnant d'elle à moi, mais je la pris pour de la pitié pour ma minable tentative de les protéger. Elle avança tranquillement, sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à l'autre côté de mon lit. Je pouvais à peine percevoir sa présence, si ce n'est le bruissement de ses vêtements.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, près de moi. Elle posa une main sur mon bras et soupira.

"Jasper…" murmura-t-elle en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tout c'est bien passé aujourd'hui, et ce grâce à toi. Je soupirai, c'était grâce à moi, en effet, mais c'était également à cause de mon que tous avions failli perdre. J'ôtai brusquement mon bras du contact de sa main, et me détournai d'elle. Je pouvais sentir la douleur et la tristesse qui en résultaient pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas la rassurer. Ca n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

"Tout ne s'est pas bien passé aujourd'hui, Alice," articulais-je. "Victoria… je n'avais pas envisagé sa venue, je n'avais même rien préparé, mais…"

"Jasper,"dit-elle, me coupant la parole. "Personne n'était sûr que Victoria était responsable de tout ceci, personne ne s'y attendait. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir."murmura-t-elle dans mon dos. Je grognai à nouveau, profondément dérangé par sa tentative de m'aider à me sentir mieux. Elle ne devrait pas être en train d'essayer de me faire me sentir mieux, elle devrait être en train de me réprimander comme une mère, comme Maria lorsque j'avais échoué.

"Alice, c'était une possibilité que j'aurais dû envisager. C'est par ma faute qu'elle a faillit s'en sortir." Je me tournai vers elle lentement. "J'aurais pu te perdre."

Je retournai rapidement mon regard en direction du sol ; je savais que si j'avais été humain à cet instant, j'aurais fondu en larmes.

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou, et me serrer tendrement contre elle, tandis qu'elle déposait un tendre baiser sur ma joue.

"Je t'aime, Jasper" souffla-t-elle dans mon cou. Dire que j'aurais pu la perdre…

"Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer." Je posai ma tête sur la sienne et fermai les yeux, respirant son parfum sucré. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne me repousse. Immédiatement, je me senti blessé et confus. Jamais elle ne m'avait encore repoussé d'une étreinte. Je me retournais face à elle.

Elle n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de centimètres de moi, assise en tailleur, ses yeux rivés sur mon visage, ses doigts jouant avec les plis des draps. Mais ces cinquante centimètres me parurent être comme un mur de glace érigé entre nous, et j'eu soudainement une envie furieuse de briser de mur et de restreindre au maximum l'espace nous séparant. Je voulais être auprès d'elle.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, et rapidement, un délicat sentiment de sa provenance recouvrit les cicatrices de mon cœur.

L'amour.

Je souris. Je savais qu'elle m'aimait, et me rappelais à quel point j'étais chanceux qu'elle m'aimât comme elle le faisait.

Je me rapprochai doucement d'elle, et la pris dans mes bras comme pour la protéger. J'avais toujours peur de la blesser, tant moralement que physiquement. Elle était si petite et malicieuse. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'un rien aurait pu l'emporter et qu'alors je devrais retourner à mon existence misérable…

Mais elle me coupa de mes pensées en passant délicatement sa main fraîche sur ma joue. Je lui répondais par un baiser que je voulu aussi tendre que possible. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans mes cheveux. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses mains de ma tête vers mon cou, d'où ses doigts commencèrent à défaire habilement chacun des boutons de ma chemise. Je la laissais faire. Lorsqu'elle l'eu entièrement retirée néanmoins, je me sentis gêné, et j'eu immédiatement envie de me recouvrir. Je détournai mon regard du sien. Les cicatrices de mon passé recouvraient chaque parcelle de mon corps, plus particulièrement sur mon torse, me donnant un air féroce, dangereux.

Je les haïssais. Elles faisaient partie d'un passé que je pourrais jamais oublier.

Alice paru ressentir ma souffrance morale, car elle plaça doucement sa main sur ma joue, forçant nos yeux à se rencontrer à nouveau.

"Tu es magnifique" me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, volant au passage un baiser sur mes lèvres. C'était peut-être bête, mais je me sentis rassuré. Une petite bulle de bonheur grandit dans mon cœur, ainsi qu'une autre de regret, malheureusement. Je pouvais voir sa peau parfaite, sans défaut, et je savais que jamais je ne serais en mesure de lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait.

Je la tirai soudainement en arrière, et nous tombâmes confortablement sur le matelas. Alice éclata de rire et se blottit tout contre moi, la tête sur ma clavicule. Ma main chercha la sienne, et nous restâmes plusieurs heurs ainsi, les doigts entrelacés.

Enfin, elle me chuchota un doux "Je t'aime" à l'oreille.

Je souris franchement dans ses cheveux. "Je t'aime plus."

"Menteur !" rigola-t-elle.


End file.
